Do You Want to Sing Together XIV
by jolly roger brat
Summary: The music of Enchancia gets stronger as Sofia and her friends sing. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A new song for the Royal Prep band

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be another song Sofia and her friends could sing during the Battle of the Bands in The Princess Prodigy, since now that they're friends again, they could do a song they all liked, with no more trouble from Baron von Rocha. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia (with Piccolo chirping in the background): Open up a book and you will find  
A new kind of superhero  
She's a dreamer who's just like you  
Who dares to fly-yay-yay-yay

Amber: There's a legend in all of us (Vivian: Of us)  
Just waiting to unravel  
Raise your fist, stand proud and tall  
Celebrate who you really are

Vivian: Now we have power that we'll never  
Ever need to hide (Khalid: Yeah!)  
We're here together, much stronger  
When we're side by side

Sofia/Amber/James: Whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid/Vivian: We are the Royal Prep band  
And we believe in magic  
We will rock the world  
It's now or never, take this chance  
Believe in who you are and you'll shine

Khalid/Vivian/James: Whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid/Vivian: We are the Royal Prep band  
And we are here to stay by  
Watch out, here we come  
Together we will cast the dark away  
This is the power of good friends

James: Some people are trying to take us down  
But they only make us stronger  
We fought hard to save this world  
Now it's time to celebrate

Amber: We're not just friends, we're family  
We do protect and help each other  
All for one and one for all my friends  
Ain't no stopping of us now

Khalid: They sent an S.O.S  
Get ready for a mission  
Let's get this party started (Sofia: Yeah!)  
Let's bring the action

Sofia/Amber/James: Whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid/Vivian: We are the Royal Prep band  
And we believe in magic  
We will rock the world  
It's now or never, take this chance  
Believe in who you are and you'll shine

Sofia/Khalid/Vivian: Whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid/Vivian: We are the Royal Prep band  
And we are here to stay by  
Watch out, here we come  
Together we will cast the dark away  
This is the power of good friends


	2. Sofia gets good advice

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Littlest Pet Shop, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if Sofia's animal friends sang this to her to help boost her confidence about joining the school's Flying Derby team in Just One of the Princes. They could also help Sofia learn that she can do anything if she puts her mind to it. The Littlest Pet Shop is not mine.**

Robin: You started out scared, held it inside  
What would it take, would it be all right?  
A bundle of nerves that you just can't let go

Mia: Everything is up in your head  
Look to your back, see who's there instead  
And you find that you are not alone

Clover: Laugh it all up start having fun  
Nothing's gone wrong that can't be undone  
Be a big goof 'cause you know we are too 

Fall on your face, then get up and dance  
Nothing to lose if you're taking a chance  
When your friends are right there with you

Clover/Mia/Robin: 'Cause you can do  
Anything that you set your mind to  
No matter if it seems so hard  
Friends are near, here to go through it too  
You won't have to look too far

Robin: You can do  
Anything that you set your mind to  
No matter if it seems so hard  
Friends are near, here to go through it too  
You won't have to look too  
Won't have to look too far

Clover: Encouraging nod, a little advice  
Think about it once, but you don't think twice  
You got what it takes, now just let it shine!

Mia: You've come a long way  
You're finally here  
Show 'em what you've got, 'cause there's nothing to fear

Clover/Mia/Robin: 'Cause you can do  
Anything that you set your mind to  
No matter if it seems so hard  
Friends are near, here to go through it too  
You won't have to look too far

Clover: You can do  
Anything that you set your mind to  
No matter if it seems so hard  
Friends are near, here to go through it too  
You won't have to look too  
Won't have to look too far


	3. Will Miss Nettle's wish come true?

**Someone asked about this deleted song from Little Mermaid 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Miss Nettle sang this before she adopted her Sasha the Sorceress persona as she plots to steal Sofia's amulet. She could tell Rosie that they're actually looking at a picture of the amulet in their book, and the idea of turning herself into Sasha could be born. The Little Mermaid 2 is not mine.**

Miss Nettle: (spoken) I shall take the amulet from her and its power will be mine.  
(singing) Wheels within wheels  
Loops within loops  
Gathering forces to make my final…oops  
Sofia, darling  
You are the key  
To unlock the lock that holds my destiny  
This piece of the puzzle just fell into place  
From my final coup, your family falls on their faces.  
Gonna get my wish tonight

Rosey (spoken): Whoa, that's kind of scary.

Miss Nettle: Wish tonight

Rosey (spoken): I hope it's temporarily.

Miss Nettle: Wish tonight. I'm gonna take

Rosey (spoken): Or lose:

Miss Nettle and Rosey: Control.

Miss Nettle: I'm gonna get my wish tonight.

Rosey (spoken): Oh, yeah. You gonna get it.

Miss Nettle: A-wish tonight.

Rosey (spoken): Oh, I hope I don't regret it.

Miss Nettle & Rosey: Tonight's the night we're gonna let the bad times roll.

Rosey (being rolled by Miss Nettle): Whoooooooooooa!

Miss Nettle: Oh Miss Flora, dearest, you'd be impressed  
Oh fairies, your apprentice, no longer is fourth best  
Cedric, sweetie, you blew it and I'll,  
I'll steal the amulet and seal with an ow.  
Move over, fairies. Get out of my way.  
I'm carpe-ing my diem. I'm seizing my day.

Rosey: Ha-ha.  
Gonna get your wish tonight

Miss Nettle (turning herself into Sasha): I deserve the power.

Rosey: Wish tonight.

Miss Nettle (as Sasha): It'll be my finest hour

Rosey: Wish tonight

Miss Nettle: They'll cringe and crawl as I demand.

Rosey: Yay!  
Gonna get your wish tonight

Miss Nettle: There's so much to think about.

Rosey: Wish tonight.

Miss Nettle: Spread some flowers about.

Miss Nettle and Rosey: Tonight's the night, I'm gonna make my final stand.

Rosey: That's right, that's right!

Miss Nettle and Rosey: Tonight's the night the castle will be in my command.  
Tonight's the night!


	4. Lydia ponders her feelings for Cedric

**Different people have asked about this classic Taylor Swift song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if GradGirl2010's character Lydia sang this as she thinks about her feelings toward Cedric. Everyone seems to think that they like each other, even though they're always arguing with each other over some little thing, but they really do seem to work well together. Taylor Swift's music is not mine.**

Lydia: We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say "Hello", little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you "Please don't go", and I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby, just say "Yes"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you "Please don't go", and I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby, just say "Yes"

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby, just say "Yes"

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby, just say "Yes"

Oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you


	5. Clover knows his friends care

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought Clover might sing this as Sofia takes him back to the castle following their adventures in either Finding Clover or Bunny Swap. As Sofia's telling him to come to her instead of running off to join a magic show when he has a problem, he could sing this to her as a way to thank her for caring about him. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Clover: I spent so much time searchin'  
Lookin' for somethin' more  
Diggin' holes too deep  
And opening every door  
And when you stand too close  
Yeah, the picture's never clear  
And when you look too far away  
It all but disappears

And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me

There was a time before  
I didn't know where I belonged  
I thought I needed more  
And that I couldn't get along  
But who I am  
Was all I ever needed  
And when I faced that test  
I finally succeeded

And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

And it's all I'll ever need  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it was right there in front of me  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it's all I'll ever need  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee  
Oh oh oh

All this time  
It was in front of me


	6. Songs for the Groundhogs and Bobcats

**If the Buttercups can have their own song, then I think it's only fair that the Groundhogs and Bobcats have some too! I thought that this song from the Disney movie Follow Me Boys might be the official song Groundhogs and Bobcats sing during troop hikes or scout gatherings. They might also sing this classic song from White Christmas to show Baileywick (and Nigel the Bobcat leader) how much they mean to them. The movies Follow Me Boys and White Christmas are not mine.**

Song 1: Groundhogs and Bobcats' marching song (equivalent of the Buttercups' song)

Baileywick, Joshua Potts, and Groundhogs: Follow me boys, follow me,  
When you think you're really beat  
That's the time to lift your feet,  
And follow me boys, follow me,  
Pick' em up, put' em down and follow me,  
Pick' em up, put' em down pick' em up.

Baileywick: There's a job to do,  
There's a fight to win,  
Follow me boys, follow me,

Joshua Potts: And it won't be done till we all pitch in,  
Lift your chin with a grin and follow me.

Nigel and Jeremiah: Follow me boys, follow me,  
When you think you're really beat  
That's the time to lift your feet,  
And follow me boys, follow me,  
Pick' em up, put 'em down and follow me,  
Pick' em up, put 'em down pick 'em up.

James: It's a long long climb,  
But we've got the will,  
Follow me boys, follow me,

Frederick: When we reach the top  
Then it's all downhill,  
Till you drop don't stop and follow me.

Everett: So the journey's end  
Is beyond our sight,  
Follow me boys, follow me,

Jeremiah: If we do our best  
Then we've done alright,  
Pack your load, hit the road and follow me.

Everyone: Follow me boys, follow me,  
When you think you're really beat  
That's the time to lift your feet,  
And follow me boys, follow me,  
Pick 'em up, put 'em down and follow me,  
Pick 'em up, put 'em down pick 'em up.

Song 2: A tribute to the Groundhog and Bobcat troop leaders

James (spoken): Ten hut!

James/Frederick/Everett/Jeremiah: We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go  
As long as he wants to go opposite to the foe  
We'll stay with the old man wherever he wants to stay  
As long he stays away from the battle's fray  
Because we love him, we love him  
Especially when he keeps us on the ball  
And we'll tell our friends we answer duties' call  
With the grandest son of a leader of them all  
Because we love him, we love him  
Especially when he keeps us on the ball  
And we'll tell our friends we answer duties' call  
With the grandest son of a leader of them all


	7. A song for the Highland Hootenanny

**Niagara14301 suggested this song for Candice, so enjoy your request! I thought that in honor of St. Patrick's Day, there could be another Highland Hootenanny at Royal Prep, and since she likes Celtic Woman's style of playing, Candice could supply some entertainment for the celebration. It might also be fun if Dorrie and Amber join her on their respective piano and flute. Celtic Woman's music is not mine.**

Candice: Now when the world is shadowed and dark  
Now when the sky is empty of stars  
Now when the world is wrapped in sleep  
In a quiet endless and deep  
In the silence of the night

Dorrie and Amber join in: Far off in the distance  
A fire comes to life  
A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
Burning soft and bright  
Dancing with the light  
Awakening the Heavens and the Earth

Far across the ocean  
A flame is rising high  
Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
Shining in the night  
Rising with the light  
Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth

Dorrie: Now as the light starts to rise  
Now as the day opens wide  
Now as the dreams slips away  
You wake to the day  
You wake to the light

Amber: Here as your dream falls away  
Feel as the dark turns to day  
Leave the shadows behind  
And the dream called in blind  
Turn into the light

Dorrie: Far off in the distance  
A fire comes to life  
A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
Burning soft and bright  
Dancing with the light  
Awakening the Heavens and the Earth

Candice: Far across the ocean  
A flame is rising high  
Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
Shining in the night  
Rising with the light  
Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth

Amber: Far off in the distance  
A fire comes to life  
A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
Burning soft and bright  
Dancing with the light  
Awakening the Heavens and the Earth

Dorrie/Candice/Amber: Far across the ocean  
A flame is rising high  
Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
Shining in the night  
Rising with the light  
Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth

Candice: Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth  
To light


	8. James and Amber's pep talk for Sofia

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Cosmic Eternity, so enjoy your request! I thought that following her debut ball and victory in the Flying Derby tryouts, James and Amber could hear that Sofia's trying to do something difficult, and they could use this song to motivate her to keep trying, since she had a positive effect on them, so now they're returning the favor. Cosmic Eternity is not mine. There's also a small variation on a line from The Baker King in here.**

James and Amber found Sofia in her room, absently stroking Clover, and thinking about the events of the day. She had been chosen to give her first speech at Royal Prep at the end of the week, and she was terrified. Since hearing the announcement, she had walked along as if in a dream. Now she was in her room, staring into space, not hearing James or Amber as they came in.

"Sofia, we heard about the speech you're making, and I can't wait to help you pick out the gown you're going to wear!" Amber cheered.

 _"Gowns?_ On top of speaking in front of people I barely know, I have to worry about _gowns?"_ Sofia gasped, stroking Clover harder.

James gently reached out and took Clover from her when he saw him struggle to free himself. "Sof, giving a speech in front of the school is no big deal. It's just like talking to your family or the teachers," he said as he scratched the rabbit behind the ears.

"Sofia, if you can prove me and Hugo wrong about princesses joining the flying derby team, then surely you can handle a little thing like a speech!" Amber agreed, stroking Clover's back.

"I think I'm going to tell Mom and Dad I'm sick that day!" Sofia shuddered.

"I've tried that before; it doesn't work," James grinned.

Amber rolled her eyes, then she shared a look with James as he sobered. They knew that drastic action was called for. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amber asked.

"Song Mom and Dad used to sing to boost confidence in us?" James asked.

"Well, I was thinking trip to the Jewel Room, but we'll try your idea first," Amber grinned as James put some music on, and they started singing with the fast-paced song.

James: Waah! Teleportation! Yeah! Waah! Za-ba-doo-bap-bap!

Amber: Waah! Teleportation! Yeah! Waah! Shibby-doo-boo! Yeah!

James: In the end, who's on your side?  
Who can you trust, in the middle of the night?  
Where will you be, if you can't find you?  
There's no place to go, nothing to do  
If you gotta do something, gotta do something  
Believe in yourself - yourself - yourself - hey

Amber: Extraordinary things can happen if you believe in yourself  
You've got to have some faith in yourself  
If you want respect from your friends

James: Don't re-arrange, no need to change  
Stay like you are, keep it all the same  
But as you move along in your life  
Keep an open mind and don't forget  
That if ya gotta do something, gotta do something  
Believe in yourself - yourself - yourself - hey

Amber: Extraordinary things can happen if you believe in yourself  
You've got to have some faith in yourself  
If you want respect from your friends

James and Amber: When you feel tight, look at yourself!

Amber: Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind

James and Amber: When you feel right, look at yourself

Amber: Inside your mind you will see  
Cosmic eternity

James and Amber danced with Sofia during the instrumental break.

James and Amber: When you feel tight, look at yourself!

Amber: Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind

James and Amber: When you feel right, look at yourself

Amber: Inside your mind you will see  
Cosmic eternity

James and Amber: When you feel tight, look at yourself!

Amber: Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind

James and Amber: When you feel right, look at yourself

Amber: Inside your mind you will see  
Cosmic eternity

James and Amber: When you feel tight, look at yourself!

Amber: Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind

James and Amber: When you feel right, look at yourself

Amber: Inside your mind you will see  
Cosmic eternity

Sofia grinned as she, James, and Amber collapsed on the bed and caught their breath. "You're right! I can do this!"


	9. The school band rocks out

**Someone asked about this song from Panic at the Disco, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the school band played this during the All Hallow's Eve ball at Royal Prep during Princess Butterfly, just as Amber's making her big entrance. Panic at the Disco's music is not mine.**

Vivian: She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for

Desmond: A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Maya: Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/Chad: Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Chad: He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Desmond: Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/Chad: Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Maya: Mona Lisa wear me out  
Pleased to please ya  
Mona Lisa wear me out

Desmond: Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Vivian: Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/Chad: Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Vivian: There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for


	10. James' serenade to Vivian

**Following his daydream about Vivian in his first Music Appreciation class, James learns that he really likes her. I thought it would be nice if James recorded himself singing this Gordon Lightfoot song and gave it to her as a present, since he's still singing in his room with his door closed. Little does he know that Roland, who sang this to his birth mother sometimes, is singing along with him now and serenading Miranda as they listen outside the door, which they open a crack. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

James took a blank tape and put it in his tape recorder. He hoped she liked the song he was going to record for her. He also thought this was a good compromise, singing on tape rather than in public. He recalled his duet with her, but he still felt uneasy about the idea of singing in public again. Still, he thought that he might do it later, just not now. Before he started recording, he murmured, "Happy birthday, Vivian. I hope you like this...too bad I can't sing it in person...oh well..."

He started the tape and began to sing, unaware that the door was open a crack. He also didn't know that Roland was outside the door singing the same song to Miranda, The perfume that she wore was from some little store  
On the down side of town  
And it lingered on long after she'd gone  
I remember it well

And she showed me her treasures of paper and tin  
And we played a game only she could win

Her long flowing hair came softly undone  
And it lay all around  
And she brushed it down as I stood by her side  
In the warmth of her love

And our fingers entwined like ribbons of light  
And we came through the doorway somewhere in the night  
And she told me a riddle I'll never forget  
Then left with the answer I've never found yet

"How long," said she, "Can a moment like this  
Belong to someone?"  
"What's wrong, what is right, when to live or to die  
We must almost be born"

So if you should ask me what secrets I hide  
That I'm only your lover, don't make me decide

The perfume that she wore was from some little store  
On the down side of town  
But it lingered on long after she'd gone  
I remember it well

And she showed me her treasures of paper and tin  
And we played a game only she could win  
And our fingers entwined like ribbons of light  
And we came through a doorway somewhere in the night

He smiled as Roland opened the door when the song was recorded. "Well done, James! She'll love it!"

"I know I did," Miranda smiled.

"And you know you can sing in public when you're ready," Roland added.

"I know, and we'll see," James agreed as he was sandwiched in a hug.


	11. A favorite game of the royal family

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Lukas Graham song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James sang this as he worked on one of his stories for a contest, and he was joined by the family, who of course have their own ideas on how to have fun with him. Lukas Graham's music is not mine. Adventure Stories Weekly was also mentioned in Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2.**

James grinned as he worked on his entry for Adventure Stories Weekly's monthly writing contest. He knew he'd placed second in the last writing contest that the magazine held, but with any luck, he'd place first. Even if he didn't, he thought this was a brilliant story, and that was all that mattered. As he worked, he started singing one of his favorite songs, tapping his fingers to the beat.

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely"  
Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

He looked up when he felt someone tapping his shoulder to the beat, and heard Sofia join in, Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me  
"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely"  
Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream, like my mama before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Amber sat on his other side and joined them, Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

"Princess Amber!" Lucinda cheered as she and Amber joined in the song, tapping their fingers on James's ribs, and along his spine.

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me, at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

She grinned as James started laughing, and her grin widened as she heard him try to sing with them. She motioned for Roland and Miranda to join them.

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing 'bout everything I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old

Miranda smiled as she and Roland held James down and she took the next verse. Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old

Roland mussed his hair as he joined in, I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother, I'm still sorry

As the game of Tickle the Singer got underway, James laughed as he tried to keep singing. Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month

As he gave up singing due to laughing so hard, Sofia caught his notebook as she joined in, Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Amber nodded as she scanned what James had written and sang, Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Lucinda smiled as she sang, Once I was seven years old, my mama told me  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely"  
Once I was seven years old

The girls finished the song, Once I was seven years old

"Why do we always have to finish the song for you?" Lucinda teased him.

"Lucinda, I think James earned a break," Miranda smiled, "He's been working on this story all day."

"And I think he's going to get first prize!" Amber grinned.

"If you say so!" James laughed under them.


	12. This is the moment for James and Vivian

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought that it might be nice if following James' first Secret Singer serenade to Vivian, she might sing this with him in a dream. He might also help Sofia encourage Vivian to sing in front of the class during The Shy Princess, and sing this with her to help try to boost her confidence. Regal Academy is not mine.**

James (spoken): Now what do you say we give your singing voice a real debut?

Vivian (spoken): Okay

(sings and plays her mandolin) Sometimes I feel so lost  
Sometimes I feel alone  
And looking at this world  
I can't find a place to go

Where I'd love to be  
Is my fantasy  
I'd be like a queen  
Waiting there for you  
To set me free

Now all my dreams come true  
It's like a brand new start

James and Vivian: It's all because of you  
If I got light into my heart  
No more fantasy

Vivian: That's my reality

James joins in: As magic as it is

Vivian: It's the place for me  
Now I feel free

James and Vivian: I can see this is the moment  
I can see this is the day  
You and me, we're gonna fly away  
I can see this is the moment

Vivian: Now I feel ready to go

James joins in: Come take me somewhere I don't know

Vivian: There we'll go  
Sometimes it feels so good  
I'm shining like a star

James and Vivian: It's all because of you  
If I got light into my heart  
No more fantasy

Vivian: That's my reality

James joins in: As magic as it is

Vivian: It's the place for me  
Now I feel free

James and Vivian: I can see this is the moment  
I can see this is the day  
You and me, we're gonna fly away  
I can see this is the moment

Vivian: Now I feel ready to go

James joins in: Come take me somewhere I don't know

Vivian: There we'll go

James: There we'll go

Vivian: There we'll go

James and Vivian: There we'll go


	13. Roland and Melinda's musical remedy

**Someone asked about this song from the old cartoon Darkwing Duck, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Roland and Melinda sang this as they helped young Amber get to sleep, since she's been sick, and Melinda always says nothing helps cure sickness like a song. Darkwing Duck is not mine.**

The royal family hadn't slept in days. While James was getting over a cold, Amber was suffering from the flu. After finally getting James settled, Melinda came into Amber's room where she saw Roland holding her, walking her around the room and singing a soft tune that even she'd never heard before, and Melinda knew everything about music!

Roland: Close your eyes, little girl blue.  
Inside of you lies a rainbow.  
Yellow, Blue, Red, Blue, Purple too, Blue, Purple, and Green, and the Yellow.

Melinda smiled when she heard Amber stop crying and giggle up at him. "What song is that, Roland?"

Roland smiled back. "Just something I heard Tilly sing to her dolls once."

"Shall we make it a duet?" Melinda asked as she took Amber. Roland smiled and nodded.

Melinda rocked Amber as she sang, Rest your head, little girl blue.  
Come paint your dreams on your pillow.  
I'll be near to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.

Roland joined her, I'll be near to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.

As Amber fell asleep, Roland murmured, "Goodnight Amber."


	14. Crackle has everything she needs

**Someone asked about Crackle singing this Taylor Swift song, so enjoy your request! I thought that to express her gratitude that Clover still cared about her during the events of Bad Little Dragon, Crackle could sing this to him to thank him for wanting to help her. She might also sing it during their first picnic in The Shy Princess. Taylor Swift's music is not mine.**

Crackle: Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you


	15. Sofia and Amber's sisterly sing-along

**Raven862 asked about this song from Brave, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a way to thank her for what she did during their adventure with Princess Ivy, Sofia could sing this with Amber. But even though Amber doesn't remember what happened, they both say that they're proud to be sisters. Brave is not mine.**

Sofia: This love, it is a distant star  
Guiding us home wherever we are  
This love, it is a burning sun  
Shining light on the things that we've done

Amber: I try to speak to you everyday  
But each word we spoke, the wind blew away

Sofia and Amber: Could these walls come crumbling down?  
I want to feel my feet on the ground  
And leave behind this prison we share  
Step into the open air

Amber: How did we let it come to this?  
What we just tasted we somehow still miss

Sofia: How will it feel when this day is done  
And can we keep what we've only begun?

Sofia and Amber: And now these walls come crumbling down  
And I can feel my feet on the ground  
Can we carry this love that we share  
Into the open air?  
Into the open air?  
Into the open air?

Amber: This love, it is a burning sun


	16. A magical song for a new class

**In honor of the new Sofia episode One for the Books, I thought it would be fun if James started a sing-along when Mr. P. mentions making "Magical Mystery Jam". Even Desmond's joining in the fun since he's getting used to how the class is run now. The music of the Beatles is not mine.**

"When every tree has sprouted fruit, we will make magical mystery jam," Mr. P. grinned.

As if that was the cue he was waiting for, James jumped up and shouted, "Roll up for the magical mystery tour! Step right this way!"

Amber rolled her eyes at James' antics. "Really, James?"

Mr. P. smiled. "It's fine, Princess Amber; in fact, I remember your mother singing this song when she was in this class and I told her about this project."

James grinned as he continued singing, Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour

Khalid: Roll up (Mr. P.: And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour

Desmond: Roll up (Vivian: To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour

Sofia: The magical mystery tour is waiting to take you away  
Waiting to take you away

Amber smiled. "Well, if you put it that way…"  
(joins in) Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour

Khalid: Roll up (James: We've got everything you need), roll up for the mystery tour

Sofia: Roll up (Amber: Satisfaction guaranteed), roll up for the mystery tour

Desmond: The magical mystery tour is hoping to take you away  
Hoping to take you away

Mr. P.: Mystery trip

James: Aaaah... the magical mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour

Desmond: Roll up (Mr. P.: And that's an invitation), the magical mystery tour

Khalid: Roll up (Amber: To make a reservation), the magical mystery tour

Sofia: The magical mystery tour is coming to take you away  
Coming to take you away

Everyone: The magical mystery tour is dying to take you away  
Dying to take you away, take you today


	17. Birk and Miranda's last duet

**Professor Cameron Will asked about this song from The Muppets Christmas Carol, so enjoy your request! I thought Miranda might sing it as she leaves her first husband (it never said in the stories or on the show if Birk {Sofia's father and Miranda's first husband} died or if they were divorced), but if they were going to go their separate ways, she might sing this to him. The Muppets are not mine.**

Miranda: There was a time when I was sure  
That you and I were truly one,  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone,  
And we came so close to be close  
And thought you cared for me  
There's distance in your eyes tonight  
So we're not meant to be. 

The love is gone,  
The love is gone,  
The sweetest dream  
That we had ever known.  
The love is gone,  
The love is gone,  
I wish you well  
But I must leave you now alone. 

There comes a moment in your life  
Like a window, and you see  
That your future is there before you  
And how perfect life would be,  
But adventures call with unknown voices  
Pulling you away  
Be careful or you may regret  
The choices you made someday 

When love is gone,  
When love is gone,  
The sweetest dream  
That we had ever known.  
When love is gone,  
When love is gone,  
I wish you well  
But I must leave you now alone. 

Birk joins in: It was almost love,  
It was almost always,  
It was like a fairytale we'd live out  
You and I. 

Miranda: And yes some dreams come true,  
And yes some dreams go trough  
And yes the time has come  
For us to say goodbye.  
Yes some dreams come true,  
And yes some dreams go through  
Yes the time has come  
For us to say goodbye.


	18. Melinda's words of comfort

**Niagara14301 suggested this Celtic Woman song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to comfort James following the fiasco at the singing contest in chapter 9 of The Day the Music Died or chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song, Queen Melinda could sing this song to comfort him, get him ready to unmask himself, and boost his confidence since she used to sing this to him and Amber when they were younger. Celtic Woman's music is not mine.**

"We will be proud of you, just like we are right now," Roland smiled. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as an idea formed. "And if I might make a suggestion about the song you do, and how you reveal it to Vivian…"

"What can I do? And what song would she like?" James asked, interest taking the place of the hopelessness he'd felt before.

"I'll think of a song, but as for revealing yourself, sing in your disguise at first, then when you feel ready, unmask yourself," Roland suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Dad! I think I'll try that," James grinned for the first time in a while.

"It is a good idea, and I think I know something else to help you," Melinda smiled, and she began to sing.

Now let the day just slip away  
So the dark night may watch over you  
Then the view, silent, true  
It embraces your heart and your soul  
Nocturne

James smiled as he heard his mother sing the same song she always did whenever he or Amber had a nightmare or felt sad about something. He felt tears rising in his eyes again, but this time they were tears of happiness.

Never cry, never sigh  
You don't have to wonder why

Melinda kissed him and Amber as she wiped James' eyes. It was so wonderful to sing to them again!

Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me  
Nocturne

Amber smiled as she recognized the song. She leaned against James' shoulder and reached out for her mother's hand, just like she used to when she was younger. Melinda smiled and squeezed it as she sang.

Have no fear when the night draws near  
And fills you with dreams and desire  
Like a child asleep so warm, so deep  
You will find me there waiting for you  
Nocturne

Roland smiled as he recognized the song. He remembered coming into James and Amber's rooms sometimes when they had nightmares and heard Melinda sing this to them.

We will fly, claim the sky  
We don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me  
Nocturne

Though darkness fades  
It will give way  
When the dark night delivers the day  
Nocturne

"I love you, Mom!" James murmured.

"I love you too, and I'll always be watching you," Melinda smiled.


	19. James' friends honor him with a song

**As a way to celebrate James' return to singing in public, I thought it would be fun if some of James' friends honored the occasion with a song of their own at the karaoke party. All Star Weekend's music is not mine.**

After James' very successful first song, Zandar picked up a CD. He motioned for Desmond and Hugo to follow him. "James!" he shouted as they picked up their microphones, "This one's for you, buddy!"

As the music started, James blushed when he heard the opening notes. He turned even redder when Vivian kissed him and Lucinda levitated him into the crowd again.

Hugo/Desmond/Zandar: Whoo!

Vivian (blowing James a kiss as he's crowd-surfed again): Hi James

Zandar: Known you since we were younger,  
And even now that we're older,  
You're still a kid, so curious  
Who's peeking over my shoulder  
You always drift around.  
You never let me down.  
I trust that you'll be yourself,  
Don't act like you're no one else

Everyone: Dubado dubado dubado dubado

Hugo: You can be a space case  
You do it your own way.  
There's a strange sincerity  
That makes them girls go crazy  
Maybe it don't make sense  
You don't have to understand

Everyone: Whoo!  
Dubado dubado dubado dubado

Hugo, Desmond and Zandar: James! Doesn't try still attracts the babes  
All the guys say he's got no game  
You can laugh but in the end now  
Everybody's on a date with my buddy James.  
And everybody knows his name  
He's driving everybody insane  
They wanna be like James

Everyone: Whoo!  
Dubado dubado dubado dubado

James was laughing as he was crowd surfed again, and people mussed his hair as he passed by them.

Desmond: You're talking to a lady (Vivian: Hey!)  
It's awkward entertainment  
Freeze up like a popsicle  
Then melting on the pavement  
It's not the clothes you wear  
You don't have to dye that hair  
No need to go all new  
You should just stick with you.

Everyone: Whoo!  
Dubado dubado dubado dubado

Zandar: Always been the nice guy  
Living on the side lines  
So afraid to take a chance  
So step into the lime light.  
People like underdogs,  
Someone worth fighting for

Everyone: Whoo!  
Dubado dubado dubado dubado

Desmond, Zandar, and Hugo: James! Doesn't try still attracts the babes  
All the guys say he's got no game  
You can laugh but in the end now  
Everybody's on a date with my buddy James.  
And everybody knows his name  
He's driving everybody insane  
They wanna be like James

Everyone: Whoo!  
Dubado dubado dubado dubado

Hugo: When you walk into a room,  
Makin' everybody swoon.  
So invincible.  
The writing's on the wall. (Zandar: Yeah!)

Everyone: James! Doesn't try still attracts the babes  
All the guys say he's got no game  
You can laugh but in the end now  
Everybody's on a date with my buddy James

Hugo, Desmond, Zandar: James! Doesn't try but still attracts the babes  
All the guys say he's got no game  
You can laugh but in the end now  
Everybody's on a date with my buddy James.  
And everybody knows his name (Zandar: Ladies!)  
He's driving everybody insane  
They wanna be like James

Everyone: Whoo!  
Dubado dubado dubado dubado

Zandar: Aha!  
That's my friend James

Over the applause, James jumped down from the crowd and came over to his friends. "Thanks, guys! That song was brilliant!"


	20. Cedric and Lydia have it tough

**Someone asked about this song from Shrek the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if GradGirl2010's character Lydia sang this with Cedric as they had another battle of wits. They might even sing this as they vent their frustrations as they get to know each other better during different parts of GradGirl2010's story My Sister's Keeper. Shrek the Musical is not mine. And thanks to GradGirl2010 for helping with some of the details of this song and story.**

Lydia and Cedric were going at it again. Sofia's older sister had made a mistake in a new spell she had been practicing, causing her to get covered in black soot. Naturally, Cedric had heard the explosion, and couldn't resist gloating.

"Well, my dear, it looks like your new spell blew up in your face!" he teased her.

"Oh, like you've never messed up a spell before!" Lydia grumbled, wiping soot out of her eyes. "Oh, wait, you have!"

"Don't start with me!" Cedric snapped, all smugness gone in a second.

"Well, not everyone can live the cushy life of a Royal Sorcerer with too much time on his hands!" Lydia snapped. "Didn't I find you up here last week taking a nap when you were supposed to be setting up Sofia's next lesson?"

"Cushy? _CUSHY?!"_ Cedric spluttered, "I'll have you know that the road I took to success was not all sunshine, rainbows, and yellow bricks! I had it rough reaching it where I got to be today!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, Royal Sorcerer to a King. Must have been so rough having the authority of dear old Dad to back you up," Lydia sneered.

"Don't you disparage me, you pampered brat!" Cedric retorted, "Being able to come and go as you please, and never reprimanded or insulted for your mistakes..."

"Never reprimanded?! Are you _serious?!"_ Lydia demanded, "Clearly you haven't read the complaints about me! I can't _blink_ without someone tattling on me!"

"Well I can never get a moment's peace without SOMEONE ruining my experiments!" Cedric yelled as he began to sing.

Cedric: I have nothing in that tower  
Fighting boredom by the hour.  
Sorcerer lonely  
Walking circles  
I had only...

Bare essentials  
Army cot  
A hot plate and chamber pot.  
And every morning I would boil it.  
No choice, I had no toilet.  
Just a view of devastation  
Out one window, isolation  
In my bedroom  
And very little headroom  
Twenty years I sat and waited  
I'm very dedicated  
On the walls the days were added  
Luckily those walls are padded  
So...

I think I got you beat  
I think I got you beat  
Yeah, yeah yeeeaaahh,  
I think I got you beat  
I think I got you beat.

Lydia (spoken as she plays the world's smallest violin): Oh, you think so. That was a sad story, but  
I've heard better, I'm just saying  
'A' for effort thanks for playing  
Sad to see a Sorcerer suffer  
But I had it rougher

Like that time a mob with torches burned my britches  
See the scorches  
You're just whiney  
I had a flaming hiney  
As I fled I had to wonder  
If I were torn asunder  
Would a girl like me go to heaven?  
Did I mention I was _seven?  
_ So...

I think I got you beat. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think I got you beat.  
I think I got you beat.

Cedric: No warm regards

Lydia: No Wassalia cards

Cedric: And every day

Lydia: Was hell on earth day.

Cedric: (spoken) Okay, top this.  
I missed my prom

Lydia: My dad and mom sent me away,  
It was my birthday.

Cedric (spoken): I was sent away on Wassalia eve. Ha-ha.  
(sung): Bare essentials  
Army cot  
A hot plate and chamber pot.  
And every morning I would boil it.  
No choice, I had no toilet.  
Just a view of devastation  
Out one window, isolation  
In my bedroom  
And very little headroom  
Twenty years I sat and waited  
I'm very dedicated  
On the walls the days were added  
Luckily those walls are padded

Lydia (at the same time as Cedric): No warm regards  
No Wassalia cards  
And every day was hell on earth day  
I missed my prom  
My dad and mom sent me away  
It was my birthday

Cedric: (spoken) 20 years!

Lydia (same time as Cedric): I missed my prom

Both: My dad and mom sent me away

Cedric: So...

Lydia: So...

Both: I think I got you beat  
I think I got you beat

Lydia: Yeah

Cedric: Yeah

Lydia: Yeah

Cedric: Yeah

Lydia: Yeah

Cedric: Yeah

Lydia: Yeah

Both: I think I got you beat  
I think I got you beat

Lydia: Yeah

Cedric: Yeah

Lydia: Yeah

Cedric: Yeah

Lydia: Yeah

Cedric: Yeah

Lydia: Yeah

Both: I think I got you beat  
I think I got you beat  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah


	21. A healing song for James and Amber

**In chapters 5 and 6 of my story The Missing Memory Mystery, and chapter 21 of theblindwriter95's Sibling Bond (a story idea that I contributed), it's been revealed that James always had a problem with Pelicant Eggshell Powder. I thought it would be interesting to see how the problem first came around, and how everyone first reacted. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is not mine.**

The royal family was in eight-year-old James' room with him. He had been helping Cedric clean his workshop, but Amber came in and surprised them. While the potion Cedric had been working on gained an extra ingredient (which wasn't really bad, but not supposed to go in at that moment), James had spilled a beaker full of Pelicant Eggshell Powder on himself. Knowing that King Roland had told him once that James got sick whenever he was exposed to the gray and white powder, Cedric actually did the right thing and helped wash it off him, and helped Amber take him to his room, but something still felt off. James seemed all right at first, but a few minutes following the accident, he was having trouble keeping his balance, and complained of dizziness and a headache. And as Amber tried to keep him steady, James collapsed against her. As she recalled everything that had happened, Amber couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _After getting cleaned up from the strange powder that had spilled on him, Amber noticed that James was having trouble walking. As they tried to keep him steady, James fell against Cedric and slid to the floor._

 _"James!" Amber cried when she saw him collapse._

 _Cedric had her get the king, and she led Roland and Melinda to where James was lying unconscious on the floor, with Cedric keeping an eye on him. He told them everything that had happened._

 _"Thank you, Cedric, for helping him," Roland said gratefully as he and Cedric took James to his room. He hid his amazement that Cedric actually did something right and tried to help someone; normally he'd be furious about something like this, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Cedric had done the right thing, and that was what really mattered._

 _"I didn't mean to make him sick!" Amber cried, "Is this all my fault?"_

 _"Of course not," Roland assured her, "It was just an accident. But at least Cedric was able to help both of you." He turned to Cedric. "Thank you, Cedric!"_

 _Cedric nodded. "I'll have to keep that Pelicant Eggshell Powder away from Prince James from now on, your Majesties, but at least the effects don't last too long. However, when it does wear off, he will be weak for a few days, so it's a good idea to keep him in bed, and have someone stay with him should he need something."_

 _End Flashback_

Seeing how sad Amber was looking, and how lost in thought she was, Melinda pulled her close. "Don't worry, Amber; I know just the thing to help you and James feel better."

She sat between the children, letting Amber lean against her as she sang, A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby Bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away

She smiled as James woke up and leaned against her other side. Her smile widened as Roland joined her, recalling that this was another song they always sang when James or Amber were sick, sad, or scared.

Roland: It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key  
The winds of night, so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

"Go back to sleep, James; you'll be all right now," Roland murmured as James looked around.

Roland: So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day

Melinda: And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

"I'll stay with him, Roland," Melinda murmured as James fell asleep again.

"I think you'd better stay with both of them!" Roland chuckled, gesturing toward Amber, who had also fallen asleep, and was holding James' hand.

Melinda: So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day

Roland and Melinda: And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

Roland and Melinda kissed James and Amber, tucked them in, then Roland left the room while Melinda watched over them.


	22. Sir Bartelby's first thoughts of Tilly

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby to sing this song from The Police, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if he sang this in his mind when he first sees her, and as he's working on his poem before it gets blown away (and even after he writes it again and turns it into a song). He might also sing this to himself as he and Tilly share their first dance before the incident with the water. The music of The Police is not mine.**

Sir Bartelby: Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little  
Every little  
Every little  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Thing she does is magic

Eee oh oh...

Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing she does is magic magic magic  
Magic magic magic


	23. A song for Hugo's inflated ego

**Raven862 asked about this song from Moana, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Hugo sang this during Just One of the Princesses before James and Sofia beat him in the tryout race, since he's trying to prove that he's the greatest rider ever, and so many princesses (including Amber, but excluding Sofia) are still drooling over him. Moana is not mine.**

Hugo: I see what's happening here  
You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange  
You don't even know how you feel  
It's adorable!  
Well, it's nice to see that princesses never change (blows Amber a kiss)

Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Hugo: breathe it in!

I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!  
When you're staring at a real prince

(James glares at him)

What can I say except you're welcome  
For the tides, the sun, the sky  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary guy

Hey!  
What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yay high  
This guy!

When the nights got cold  
Who stole you fire from down below  
You're lookin' at him, yo

Oh, also I lassoed the sun  
You're welcome!  
To stretch the days and bring you fun

Also I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome!  
To fill your sails and shake your trees

So what can I say except you're welcome  
For the islands I pulled from the sea  
There's no need to pray, it's okay  
You're welcome!  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome!  
You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it  
Kid, honestly I can go on and on  
I can explain every natural phenomenon  
The tide, the grass, the ground, oh  
That was Hugo just messing around

I killed an eel  
I buried its guts  
Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts  
What's the lesson  
What is the take-away  
Don't mess with Hugo when he's on the break-away

And the tapestry here on my skin  
Is a map of the victories I win  
Look where I've been  
I make everything happen  
Look at that mini-Hugo just tippity-tappin'

Well, anyway let me say you're welcome  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome!  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome  
'Cause I'm gonna need that boat  
I'm sailing away, away  
You're welcome!  
'Cause Hugo can do anything but float

(James: And fly!)

Hugo: You're welcome!  
You're welcome!  
And thank you!


	24. Hildegard learns a lesson in friendship

**Someone asked about this song from Phineas and Ferb, so enjoy your request! I thought that following her talk with Amber in Sidekick Cleo, Hildegard could sing this as she's left alone to think about what she said about what was more important: having a best friend or having everything her own way. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details of this song. Phineas and Ferb is not mine.**

Amber (spoken): It's you that has to make a choice, Hildi. What's more important: having everything _your_ way, or having a best friend?

Hildegard (spoken as Amber leaves her to her thoughts): Wow! I think Amber's right; having both my own way, _and_ a best friend, is harder than I thought! Makes me kinda miss Cleo! Why did I let our friendship go?

(sings): Today I've learned a lesson,  
What a best friend shouldn't do,  
I put having my own way  
Ahead of you,  
You were always there for me,  
On you I could depend,  
And now, too late, I realize  
I should've been a better best friend!

I said things I shouldn't have,  
Did things I shouldn't do,  
Guess I forgot that you cannot  
Spell "us" without "U"

You scratched my back  
You blessed my sneeze  
Now I know that best friends  
Do not grow on trees

You're always there for me  
On you I could depend  
Now too late I realize  
I should've been a better best friend  
I'll never have a better best friend  
I'll never have a better best friend  
I'll never have a better best friend


	25. Sofia and Amber unite to save the family

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Sofia and Amber sang this during The Curse of Princess Ivy as another way to teach Amber that she has the power to do the right thing when times are tough. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: I love clouds, and the sun and trees  
Love the smell of the ocean breeze  
(Yeah, yeah)

Amber: Just turn the lights on when it's dark  
Now's the perfect time to start  
(Yeah, yeah)

Sofia: But it's not enough to respect it  
If you love the Earth  
Then you gotta protect it  
(Gotta protect it)

Sofia and Amber: You have the power to change the world  
(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Power to change the world  
(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
And it's right in front of us  
Every boy and girl in the world  
Has the power to change  
The power to change the world

Amber: Just plant a tree with your own two hands  
And I know you'll understand  
(Yeah, yeah)

Sofia: Just turn the lights on when it's dark  
Now's the perfect time to start  
(Yeah, yeah)

Amber: And a little bit makes it better  
There's a difference  
When we do it together  
(Do it together)

Sofia and Amber: You have the power to change the world  
(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The power to change the world  
(Oh oh oh oh oh)

Sofia: And it's right in front of you  
Every boy and girl in the world  
Has the power to change

Sofia and Amber: And it's right in front of us  
Every boy and girl in the world  
Has the power to change  
The power to change the world


	26. A royal fairy tale beginning

**Someone asked about this song from Tangled Ever After, so enjoy your request! I thought that following Sofia's debut ball in Once Upon a Princess, she and the royal family could sing this as they think about their new life together (and Amber has learned her lesson and accepted Sofia into the family). Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details on this song. Tangled Ever After is not mine.**

Sofia: This is life after happily ever after  
And it's all just as sweet as the stories say  
I feel wild, free, as like as can be  
Many to explore with nothing at all standing in my way

Miranda: True, there are certain customs we have to follow  
Several small obligations we can't avoid  
A few rules too, well, more than a few  
Commitments by the score  
Aside from all that though we're overjoyed

Sofia: And sure there are corsets and buckles and balls  
Plus all those names to recall  
Still I can hardly complain, I suppose  
This is happily ever after, after all

Roland: And now that at last you are here in my arms  
I won't permit you to fall  
I will protect you from all the world's harms  
We'll live happily ever after, after all

James: Now that we're living splendidly  
Our dreams fulfilled extendedly  
Why leave things open endedly  
For Sofia, Amber, and me?

Amber: Tonight I'll hand this tiara to her  
Be polite  
And then propose our love to her  
And give this tiara I chose for her

James: Life's gonna be like strawberry sherbert  
Now that she's our newest sister

James and Amber: Now that she's our newest sister

Sofia and Miranda: This is life after happily ever after  
And our story has finally reached its end

Miranda: Settling down here

Sofia: Year upon year

Miranda: Contented and secure

Amber: With dozen of duties you'll have to tend

Sofia and Miranda: And now that we've gotten the dream that we chose  
Now that we're in for the haul  
Now our adventures can come to a close  
Living happily ever after, after all

Sofia: Now that I've gotten the dream that I choose  
Why does my world feel so small?  
If this is it  
And it is I suppose  
Is this happily ever after, after all?


	27. Hugo laments a lost love

**Different people asked about this song from the new Beauty and the Beast movie, so enjoy your request! I thought that following his attempt at sabotage in Just One of the Princes, Hugo could sing this as he realizes he's lost Amber, and wonder about how he's going to get back on her good side, or if it's even possible. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

Hugo (spoken): Ah, Princess Amber…

Amber (spoken): Schmuck!

Hugo (watching his 'biggest fan' storm past him, and recalling everything he did): I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me forevermore

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the night  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here forevermore


	28. Sofia and Amber's duet for the wedding

**Professor Cameron Will asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song for Roland and Miranda's wedding, Sofia and Amber might have another duet, and James could accompany them. Of course, this is before Sofia learns about James not singing in public, but she's too happy about getting a new family to notice something up with her new brother. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Sofia: Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,  
Two hearts becoming one  
A bond that cannot be undone because

Amber joins in: Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
I said love is in bloom  
You're starting a life and making room  
For us (Sofia: For us, for us...)

Amber: Your special day  
We celebrate now, the royal way  
Your friends are all right here  
Won't let these moments disappear because

Sofia joins in: Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
I said love is in bloom  
You're starting a life and making room  
For us (Amber: For us... for us... aah...)

Amber: Best. Wedding. EVER!


	29. Minimus tests new limits for himself

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Corbin Bleu, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun if Minimus sang this as he tried to convince his overprotective mom to let him try stunt flying in Best in Air Show, or as he tries to make the Flying Derby team in Just One of the Princes, since he's trying new things and testing new limits for himself. Corbin Bleu's music is not mine.**

Minimus: Yeah  
Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it  
Yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it  
Oh yeah

I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what I started  
Can't worry 'bout what other people might say  
It's who I am  
Gotta live my dream my own way

Work, work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work, work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
That's right

Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
The champions are in the house  
Yeah we can be  
Winners 'cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands

Work, work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reaching for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we fly [we gotta]

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit, limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
We got it  
Wanna hear the crowd  
Everybody now  
Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
Can't stop us  
Gotta show them how  
We gonna bring the house down

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it  
Let's go

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Cause we're in it to win, it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it, push it to the limit, limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah


	30. Desmond gets a boost in confidence

**Someone asked about this song from the Trolls movie, so enjoy your request! I thought that Desmond might sing this after he swallows his pride and asks Mr. P for help in Just One for the Books. He will also learn that the world will not come to an end just because he needs help, and he'll be fine in his new class. Trolls is not mine.**

Desmond: Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly  
Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign  
It's going to be a super fantastic day  
Such marvelousness  
It's gonna bring a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing

And I'm ready to take on anything  
Hooray!  
Some super fun surprise around each corner  
Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay

Hey!  
I'm not giving up today  
There's nothing getting in my way  
And if you knock knock me over  
I will get back up again  
If something goes a little wrong  
Well you can go ahead and bring it on  
'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again  
Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh

I'm marching along I got confidence  
I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints  
And I haven't been this excited since  
I can't remember when!

Hey!  
I'm not giving up today  
There's nothing getting in my way  
And if you knock knock me over  
I will get back up again  
If something goes a little wrong  
Well you can go ahead and bring it on  
'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again

Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
And if you knock knock me over, you knock knock me over  
I will get back up again


	31. A song for Candice's dark thoughts

**Different people asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Candice might sing this when she's afraid that she'll become evil like Maleficent (see chapter 15 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2), or she might sing this as she's shelving books in chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey before her friends come to comfort her. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Candice: It used to be so simple  
It was a world I understood  
I didn't know what I didn't know  
And life seemed pretty good

But now the darkness rises  
From somewhere deep inside of me  
Her power overtakes me  
Can I keep this midnight from getting free?

If I can stay with the light  
I know I'll be free  
And I can start to be whole  
I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling  
With all that I see  
And these friends  
Mustn't see the midnight in me!  
The midnight in me!

They mustn't see the midnight in me...


	32. A new lesson for Hildegard

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that following Sofia chewing her out for being a know-it-all in The Princess Stays in the Picture, or during any time she had to have her own way in Dads and Daughter's Day, especially when they were trapped, Hildegard could realize that the world doesn't revolve around her. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Hildegard: If I'm a diamond  
Then why do I feel so rough?  
I'm as strong as a stone  
Even that's not enough  
There's something jagged in me  
And I've made such mistakes  
I thought that diamonds were hard  
Though I feel I could break  
Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the princess I want to be  
I've been told my whole life  
What to do, what to say  
Nobody showed me that  
There might be some better way  
And now I feel like I'm lost  
I don't know what to do  
The ground is sinking away  
I'm about to fall through  
Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the princess I want to be  
To be the princess I want to be


	33. The price James pays for a favorite song

**Everyone knows that James' love of music started at a young age. He'd hear Baileywick humming his favorite songs in the castle as he did his work, as well as in his room. However, Baileywick has a problem: his favorite tape is always missing! Roland and Melinda help find it, and come up with a strange sentence for James. Ronnie Milsap's and Charlie Pride's music is not mine.**

Baileywick sighed as he left his room. One of his tapes was missing, and he knew who took it. As he made his way down the hall, Roland and Melinda joined him as he paused outside James' room and heard a song.

 _Pure love, baby, it's pure love  
Milk and honey and Captain Crunch and you in the morning  
Pure love, baby, it's pure love  
Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love_

Roland and Melinda smiled as they heard James singing along with the music.

 _I wake up with sunshine (sunshine)  
Laying beside me  
And bluebirds singing right outside my window_

"Not again," Baileywick rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he listened to James singing.

"What do you expect? He loves that song as much as you do!" Roland chuckled.

 _Soft warm kisses (kisses)  
Say good morning  
Then I get breakfast in bed  
You know you make me so happy (make me so happy with)_

 _Pure love, baby, it's pure love  
Milk and honey and Captain Crunch and you in the morning  
Pure love, you're the picture of pure love  
Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love_

As he sang, James thought he heard three more voices join him.

 _Pure love, baby, it's pure love  
Milk and honey and Captain Crunch and you in the morning  
Pure love, you're the picture of pure love  
Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love  
Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love  
Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love-ov-ove_

James looked up when he heard applause. "Mom. Dad…Baileywick!"

"Enjoying the music?" Roland asked as James stopped the tape.

"I taped the songs so I wouldn't have to borrow Baileywick's tape anymore," James explained.

"That's a good idea, but doesn't borrowing require asking permission?" Melinda asked. "Otherwise it's called stealing."

"I love you?" James asked innocently as Baileywick took his tape back.

"We love you too, James, but there's no way we can overlook this," Roland started. He turned to the steward. "Baileywick, Melinda and I will handle this."

"Yes, your Majesties," Baileywick agreed. He paused on his way out, giving them a knowing smile as he added, "Don't go easy on him."

"Of course not," Melinda winked at Baileywick as he left the room.

"We certainly won't," Roland added, giving him a smile of his own as he and Melinda sat on either side of James. When they were alone, he said, "James, even though you now have your own copy of Baileywick's songs, there has to be a punishment for what you've done."

Melinda nodded beside him. "We know you didn't mean any harm taking the tape, but this five-fingered discount requires serious consequences."

James sadly looked up. "Serious consequences?"

Keeping a straight face, Roland turned the tape on again. "Yes. Five-fingered discounts require…twenty-fingered discipline!" He and Melinda pushed James onto the bed as he started singing and their fingers found James' sides.

 _Whenever I chance to meet  
Some old friends on the street  
They wonder how does a man get to be this way_

Roland grinned as he and Melinda tickled James and he continued the song.

 _I've always got a smiling face  
Anytime and anyplace  
And every time they ask me why  
I just smile and say_

As she heard James laughing, Melinda grinned as she joined Roland on the chorus. They kissed above him every time the cue came up.

 _You've got to_  
 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _and let her know you think about her when you're gone_  
 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _And love her like the devil when you get back home_

"Amber! Help me!" James shrieked, seeing Amber outside the door.

"It's all right, Amber; we've got everything under control here," Melinda smiled as she took the next verse.

 _Well people may try to guess_  
 _The secret of a happiness_  
 _But some of them never learn it's a simple thing_

"I know nothing about this, and I'm not getting involved," Amber said as she left James alone with Roland and Melinda.

 _The secret I'm speaking of_  
 _Is a woman and a man in love_  
 _and the answer is in this song_  
 _that I always sing_

Roland and Melinda smiled as they finished the song.

 _You've got to_  
 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _and let you know you think about her when you're gone_  
 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _and love her like the devil when you get back home_

 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _and let you know you think about her when you're gone_  
 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _and love her like the devil when you get back home_

"Lesson learned, James?" Melinda asked.

"No more stealing from Baileywick?" Roland asked.

"No more stealing from Baileywick! But Violet has great taste in music too!" James laughed under them.


	34. Sofia's dreamy future song

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from The Wizard of Oz, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Sofia sang this to herself in the village when she learns that Miranda's going to marry King Roland. As she goes to sleep, she sings this to herself as she dreams about the new family she's getting. The Wizard of Oz is not mine.**

Sofia: Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why, then oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?


	35. Gnarly's hope for a better future

**Professor Cameron Will asked about this song from the South Park movie Bigger, Louder, and Uncut, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice for Gnarly to sing this after he meets Sofia and he tells her about the misunderstanding between the trolls and King Gideon in Let the Good Times Troll. Little does he know that Sofia's going to help him go above again, and even help correct the mistake that was made so long ago. South Park is not mine.**

Gnarly: Huhhh

Sometimes I think  
When I look up real high  
That there's such a big world up there  
I'd like to give it a try  
But then I sink  
Cos it's here I'm supposed to stay

But I get so lonely down here  
Tell me why does it have to be that way

Up there, there is so much room  
Where children play and flowers bloom  
Everyone dreams, I can dream too

Up there, up where the skies are ocean blue  
I could be safe and live without a care up thereeee.

ohhhh wowo

They say I don't belong  
I must stay below alone  
Because of my beliefs I'm supposed to stay where evil is sown  
What is evil anyway

hoowwww

Is there reason to the rhyme  
Without evil there could be no good so it must be good to be evil sometimes

Up there, there is so much room  
Where children play and flowers bloom  
Everyone dreams, I can dream too

Up there, up where the skies are ocean blue  
I could be safe and live without a care,  
Live without a care  
If only I could live UP THERE.

I want to live up thereeeeeeee.


	36. Lucinda and Indigo's wicked sing-along

**Different people asked about this song from the new movie Descendants 2, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be another song Lucinda and her "bad witch friend" Indigo (from Cauldronation Day) might have sung as they hexed people before Lucinda became a good witch. They might even sing it for old times' sake at the Cauldronation Day celebration (and Lily and Sofia know it's just for fun, right?). Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Lucinda: AAAAAAHHHH!  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!

Indigo: We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!

Both: (Lucinda: C'mon!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
(Indigo: Ha! Ha!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Lucinda: Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation!  
Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion!

Indigo: Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior!  
Happily ever after with a little flavor!

Both: Bad to the bone with even worse intentions!  
We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless!

Lucinda: A fairytale life can be oh so overrated!  
So raise your voices and let's get it activated!

Both: Long live havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Lucinda: Apple! Apple! (Dip! Dip!)  
Wanna try it? (Tick! Tick!)

Indigo: Take a bite! C'mon be bold!  
Change the way the story's told!

Lucinda: This time, the dark is finally getting your attention!

Indigo: We're wicked by the book and class is back in session!

Lucinda: You like it, steal it!  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure!

Indigo: A rite of passage!

Lucinda: Bad just doesn't get much better!  
Long live havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Indigo: Mother always knows best!  
Show her, pass every test!  
Hear her voice in my head!

Both: Evil is the only real way to win!

Lucinda: We got all the ways to be  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
(Let's gooooo!)

Indigo: We got all the ways to be  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
(Yeah...)

Lucinda: Long live havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on (Indigo: Evil lives on...)  
The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Indigo: Cruel and unusual!  
We're taking control!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Both: Hey! Hey! Hey!  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D! (Lucinda: We got...)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked!


	37. Clover's coming home song

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from The Flash, so enjoy your request! I thought Clover would be singing this as he thinks about how he's missing Sofia in Finding Clover, or any time he leaves the castle and he wants to come home, like in Bunny Swap. The Flash is not mine.**

Clover: Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while its all flying past  
But its clear now, when you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do is  
Come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home to you

And I could see it right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be, be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
You gave me no other choice but to love you

All I want to do is  
Come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home, home to you

Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future my hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute


	38. Roland and Miranda show a soulful side

**Isiah02 asked about this Michael Jackson song, so enjoy your request! I thought that when Roland and Miranda have some time to themselves after Sofia's debut ball, and the kids are asleep, they could sneak back into the ballroom, and Roland could give her some private dance lessons to one of his favorite soulful songs. Michael Jackson's music is not mine.**

Roland: Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

Roland and Miranda: If they say  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does she/he do me that way  
If they say  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does she/he do me that way

Miranda: Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are everywhere  
See that guy  
He knows I'm watching  
He likes the way I stare

Roland and Miranda: If they say  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does she/he do me that way  
If they say  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does she/he do me that way

Miranda: I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way

Roland: Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street

Roland and Miranda: If they say  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does she/he do me that way  
If they say  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does she/he do me that way


	39. The kids show a wild side

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Ed Sheeran song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia, James, and Amber had their own dance lesson to go along with the one Roland and Miranda were having (see chapter 38). However, instead of showing their soulful sides, the kids get their own groove on! Ed Sheeran's music is not mine.**

Sofia: The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow

Amber: Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

James: Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead

Amber: I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Sofia: I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body

Amber: And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
(James: Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I)

Sofia: I'm in love with your body  
(James: Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I)

Amber: I'm in love with your body  
(James: Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I)

Amber: I'm in love with your body

Sofia: Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

James: One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate

Sofia: We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

James: Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me

Amber: Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Sofia: I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body

Amber: And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
(James: Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I)

Sofia: I'm in love with your body  
(James: Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I)

Amber: I'm in love with your body  
(James: Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I)

Sofia: I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Sofia/James/Amber: Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

Amber: I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body

Sofia: Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

James: Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

Amber: I'm in love with your body

James: Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

Sofia: I'm in love with your body

James: Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

Sofia/James/Amber: I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you


	40. Battle of the Bands and Friends

**Different people asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that while Sofia and her friends are trying to figure out why Vivian's become such a diva in The Princess Prodigy, she and Baron von Rocha could sing this as Vivian works on her solo, and before she learns about von Rocha's true intentions. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Vivian: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Baron von Rocha: I heard you want to get together  
I heard you want to rock this school  
I've thought of something that is better  
Something that changes all the rules  
Why pretend you're all the same  
When some of you shine brighter?

Vivian: Shine brighter

Baron von Rocha: Here's a chance to find your flame  
Are you a loser or a fighter?

Vivian and Baron von Rocha: Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?  
Are you afraid of failing the audition?

Baron von Rocha: You're a star and you should know it  
Yeah, you rise above the rest  
It doesn't matter who you hurt  
If you're just proving you're the best

Vivian Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh  
Battle! You wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands

Vivian and Baron von Rocha: Battle!

Sofia (spoken): Vivian, why are you acting like this?

Vivian and Baron von Rocha: Battle!

Amber (spoken): Your uniform looks awful!

Vivian and Baron von Rocha: Battle!

Khalid (spoken): This isn't fun anymore!

Vivian and Baron von Rocha: Battle!

James (spoken): I'm outta here!

Vivian and Baron von Rocha: Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Sofia (spoken): I wish you'd come to your senses.

Vivian and Baron von Rocha **:** Battle! We wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands!


	41. Creamy joins the Cooper family

**Someone asked about this song from The Little Mermaid animated series, so enjoy your request! I thought that as soon as Candice adopted her kitten Creamy (see chapter 3 of my story Pet Stories), Dorrie and Violet could meet him, and the three of them could give Creamy a new home. Minimus could also see Creamy as a kind of little brother who keeps him company in the stables as they get to know each other. The Little Mermaid is not mine.**

Candice had been taking a long time in the stables. She had finished her work, and now she was cleaning out an empty stall for the homeless and orphaned kitten she had just found, and taken under her wing. She looked up when Dorrie and Violet came out to her. "Look what I found!" she smiled, holding him up. The kitten, whom she had named Creamy, cringed in her arms, but she smiled at him as she gently stroked him. "Creamy, it's all right. That's my mom, and my sister." She smiled as Creamy relaxed in her arms, and purred at Dorrie and Violet.

Dorrie smiled as she stroked him. "Candice, he's adorable!"

Violet smiled, stroking him as well. "Isn't he just the most precious little thing! Of course you can keep him, Candice, but you know he can't go near King Roland, due to his allergies."

"No problem, Mom," Candice promised. "I told him about King Roland's allergies, I fixed up a place for him here in the stable, and I just told him that Minimus can keep him company."

"And I'm sure they'll get along famously," Violet smiled.

Candice turned to Minimus. "Minimus, this is..."

Minimus jumped when Creamy purred at him. "A c-c-cat!"

Dorrie smiled as she stroked Creamy. "It's only a little one."

Minimus cringed. "You call that little? His claws are bigger than I am!"

Candice smiled as she stroked Creamy. "Come on. Come on. It's alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Minimus backed away. "Nobody's gonna hurt him?"

Dorrie nodded, and Candice stroked Creamy as he started to squirm in her arms. "Come on. Oh, come on, Creamy."

Minimus looked up. "Creamy?"

Candice nodded. "For his creamy fur," She turned to the kitten again. "There, you're safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you."  
(sings) Poor little frightened baby

Minimus (spoken): Baby?

Candice (sings): Wandering on your own  
You've been through a lot  
Haven't you, Creamy?  
(spoken) Poor Creamy, where's your mother? Where's your family? Don't cry, Creamy, I'll take care of you.

Dorrie: Everyone needs a family  
No one should be alone  
Now, Minimus, Candice, Mom, and me  
We're gonna be  
The family you've never known

Candice (spoken): Minimus, he's going to live here now.

Minimus (spoken): He's going to-WHAT?!

Candice (spoken): Oh, Minimus, can't you see?  
(sings) Just a little love  
And he'll be good as new  
In just a little while  
Watch a smile come shining through  
He's just a little scared  
He needs a friend today  
He needs a little love  
How can I turn away?

[Creamy purring]

Violet (spoken): He's singing!

Minimus (spoken): He sounds like you, Candice. Kind of.

Candice (spoken): See, he likes you! You'll be his big brother.

Minimus (spoken): I don't want to be his big brother! And I don't want to be his scratching post, either. It won't work, Candice! (pauses as Creamy nuzzles him) Then again...

Candice (spoken): See? You'll be fine  
(sings) Just a little love  
That's how you begin  
Showing him you care  
Being there to tuck him in  
Helping him to grow  
Each and every day  
Just a little love  
Can go a long, long way


	42. Clover helps James make his move

**Raven862 asked about this song from Shrek the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to boost his confidence in talking to Vivian in my story The Secret Love Song, and since he can understand animals thanks to his badge, James could get some advice from some of Sofia's animal friends. They could see him in his room before he gets his disguise, and sing to him. Shrek the Musical is not mine.**

Clover: There's something going on around here  
I've been watching and the signals are clear  
A nervous laugh when she brushes his skin  
The sweaty palms, the big dopey grin  
Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm  
With a giggle and a flip of her hair  
I smell the pheromones in the air  
Making goo-goo eyes over their food  
They need my help here in setting the mood  
Oh you don't believe love is blind  
Well I got some friends who think otherwise.  
And here they are. Direct from Sofia's room…

Robin and Mia: Love Birds

Clover: Fly right up, ladies

Robin and Mia: Love Birds  
See how they fly

Clover: You got to turn up the heat  
You got to butter the pan

Clover/Mia/Robin: You got to make a move and don't be afraid

Clover: Reach for her hand  
And maybe give her a kiss

Clover/Mia/Robin: She's waiting for a move to be made

Clover: You got to

Mia/Robin: Got to

Clover: Got to

Mia/Robin: Got to

Clover: Got to

Mia/Robin: Got to yeah

Clover: You got to make a move

Mia/Robin: You got to make a move

Clover: You got to make a move

Mia/Robin: You got to make a move

Clover: You got to make a move

Mia/Robin: You got to make a move

All: Yeah

Clover: (Spoken in a deep voice) James  
I know you can't hear me right now,  
but if you could I would want to say a few things to you  
I am in your corner, buddy,  
but you have got to tell that girl  
what you are feeling deep down.  
You may not get another chance.  
So just go on now. Just open your heart and

James: Umm, Vivian

Clover: Here we go

Robin (pretending to be Vivian): Yes, James?

Clover: Oh he's gonna tell her

James: I…uh

Clover: I can't take this

James: Well…I was…uh

Clover: Uh Huh

James: I was wondering

Clover: Ok

James: I was wondering

Clover: Spit it out!

James: Are you gonna eat that?

Clover: Man, what is wrong with you  
(singing) You got to make a move  
You got to shift into gear  
You got to buckle down and give it a whirl  
The scene is set right out of a book  
With a sunset and a beautiful girl  
So you've got to

Mia/Robin: Got to

Clover: Got to

Mia/Robin: Got to

Clover: Got to

Mia/Robin: Got to yeah

Clover: You got to make a move


	43. Amber and her friends strike a pose

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from the movie Frenemies, so enjoy your request! I thought that since Sofia, Ruby, and Jade have several songs that they like to sing whenever they have sleepovers, it might be fun if Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber have one they like to do! Frenemies is not mine.**

Hildegard/Cleo/Amber: Put your hands up,  
Hands up (Cleo: Life is just a crazy ride),  
Put your hands up,  
Hands up (Hildegard: Dance dance dance)

Amber: I wanna reach this sky tonight,  
I wanna breathe it in,  
Just like a rollercoaster ride,  
Don't wanna see it end

Cleo: Through the storm,  
Through the rain,  
Life is just a crazy game,  
Dance until we go insane,  
No pain, No gain

Hildegard: Put your hands up,  
Hands down now turn around,  
When you hear that sound,  
You've gotta stop and pose (Amber: Yeah)

Hildegard/Cleo/Amber: Let's go tonight,  
Two steps to the right,  
Turn around,  
That's right,  
You gotta stop and pose

Cleo: We'll have 'em screamin' more,  
You know life's on the dance floor,  
So just forgive it, forget

Amber: Put your hand up,  
Hands up,  
Life is just a crazy ride,  
Put your hands up,  
Hands up,  
Dance Dance Dance

Hildegard: I found a crazy photograph,  
Of you and me,  
And now I'm through with being mad,  
It's history

Amber: Through the storm,  
Through the rain,  
Life is just a crazy game,  
Dance until we go insane,  
No pain, No gain

Hildegard/Cleo/Amber: Put your hands up,  
Hands down now turn around,  
When you hear that sound,  
You've gotta stop and pose (Cleo: Yeah)

Amber: Let's go tonight,  
Two steps to the right,  
Turn around,  
That's right,  
You gotta stop and pose,

Hildegard: We'll have 'em screamin' more,  
You know life's on the dance floor,  
So just forgive it, forget

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: Put your hand up,  
Hands up,  
Life is just a crazy ride,  
Put your hands up,  
Hands up,  
Dance Dance Dance,

Cleo: Gotta crank that beat,  
Make 'em beg for mo',  
Everybody wanna get on the dance flo',

Amber: Gotta live your life,  
And live original,  
And we all got ups and downs,  
You know,

Hildegard: Life is just a crazy ride,  
So relax and break it down tonight,  
If it's rough, That's enough,  
Dance, dance, dance,

Cleo: Put your hands up,  
Hands up,  
Put your hands up,  
Hands up,

Amber/Cleo/Hildegard: Put your hands up,  
Put your hands down,  
Now turn around,  
When you hear that sound you've gotta,  
Stop and pose

Amber: Let's go tonight,  
Two steps to the right,  
Turn around,  
That's right,

Hildegard: You gotta stop and pose,  
We'll have 'em screamin' more

Cleo: You know life's on the dance floor,  
So just forgive it, forget

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: Put your hands up,  
Hands up,  
Put your hands up,  
Hands up,  
Dance Dance Dance


	44. Sofia learns to play her part

**Professor Cameron Will asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that after the events of 'The Princess Test', Sofia could return home and tell the family about her doubts about being a princess. They could remind her that she is a proper princess, and tell her that they're proud of how well she did on the princess test. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Sofia: It isn't that I'm ungrateful  
For all the things that I've earned  
For all the journeys I have taken  
All the lessons that I have learned  
But I wonder where I'm going now  
What my role is meant to be  
I don't know how to travel  
To a future that I can't see  
I have my wings, I wear this crown  
I'm a princess, this is true  
But it's still unclear to me  
Just what I am meant to do  
I wanna have a purpose  
Wanna do all that I can  
I wanna make a contribution  
I want to be a part of the plan

Miranda: Your destiny's uncertain  
And that's sometimes hard to take  
But it will become much clearer  
With every new choice you make

Roland: Patience is never easy  
I understand wanting more  
I know how hard it is to wait  
To spread out your wings and soar

Amber: But you stand here for a reason  
You're gifted and you are strong  
That trophy is in your hands because  
You belong

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James: Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart  
You are a princess; you'll play your part

James: We understand you wanting more  
A chance to shine, a chance to soar

Miranda: Soon will come the day it turns around

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James: Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart  
You are a princess; you'll play your part

Amber: You are a princess; you'll play your part


	45. Cedric and Wormwood's dungeon duet

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hamilton, so enjoy your request! I thought that for the episode Day of the Sorcerers, as he's sitting in the dungeon, Cedric could sing this as he goes over what he said to Sofia about not being her friend, and regretting his actions. He might also sing it after she visits him and tells him that she always saw him as a friend no matter what. Hamilton is not mine.**

Cedric _:_ You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
Cuz you're my favorite princess  
My sweet, wonderful princess  
My loyal, royal princess  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
Cuz when push comes to shove  
I will fight your friends and family to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
(spoken) Join me, Wormy!

Wormwood joins him: Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!


	46. Sofia and her friends won't give up

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Disney Star Darlings, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia and some of her friends sang this as they thought of achieving things they never thought possible, and remembered to think positive when things got hard, and people are always there to help them if they need it. Disney Star Darlings is not mine.**

Sofia (dreaming of her new life as a princess): I can hear you whisper even though you're talking low  
Catchin' every word but I'm just gonna let 'em go  
Oh, let 'em go, oh  
Taking every arrow you've been aiming at my heart  
Spin 'em all around and turn 'em into shooting stars  
Oh, shooting stars

Cleo (thinking of doing her own thing): Gonna give it all that I got  
Shining when you tell me to stop  
I'm a girl on a mission  
Makin' wishes  
Living out my dream

James (thinking of passing his Junior Knight test): You can try to steal my air  
I'm not going anywhere but up  
Up, anywhere but up  
Your rain is coming down  
I'm not gonna drown  
Gonna rise up  
Yeah, I'm gonna light up  
Never gonna give up  
My sun is coming up  
Turn the music up  
Up, up, up

Kari (thinking of being a great dancer liker her mom): Tearing up the past, don't want your negativity  
Choosing different thoughts, so you'll never get to me  
You won't get to me  
Any kind of stone that you throw  
I'm just gonna make into gold  
I'm a girl on fire, flyin' higher  
Than you ever dreamed

Vivian (thinking of overcoming her fear of public speaking): You can try to steal my air  
I'm not going anywhere but up  
Up, anywhere but up  
Your rain is coming down  
I'm not gonna drown, gonna rise up

Desmond (thinking of thriving in Mr. P's class): Yeah, I'm gonna light up  
Never gonna give up  
My sun is coming up  
Turn the music up, up, up

Cleo: I'm finally waking up  
Yeah it's time to shake it up  
Things are looking up, up, up

Kari: Oh, oh  
Gonna give it all that I got  
Shining when you tell me to stop  
I'm a girl on fire, flyin' higher  
Living out my dream

Sofia and James: You can try to steal my air  
I'm not going anywhere but up  
Up, anywhere but up

Vivian and Kari: Your rain is coming down  
I'm not gonna drown, gonna rise up

Cleo and Desmond: Yeah, I'm gonna light up  
Never gonna give up  
My sun is coming up

Everyone: Turn the music up, up, up  
Never gonna give up


	47. Sandra becomes the newest Junior Knight

**Since James did such a brilliant job with his Junior Knight test in The Eternal Torch, let's see how his female squire friend Sandra did with hers! Even though she was injured, she's not one to give up, and she has a few tricks up her sleeve. Sandra's knowledge of imps comes from Gone with the Wand. Jimmy Buffett's music is not mine, but the spells she used are. (Note: Earwormicus {music style}, another spell I made up, is not like the Musica spell used for this story. The latter spell allows people to sing along, while the former does not.)**

"Are you sure you're up for this, Princess Sandra?" Sir Peter asked as he saw her limping toward the knights. "I've watched you as you've been helping Sir Avery following the fight, and you're still favoring your right ankle."

Sandra winced as she tested her sprained ankle. "Sir Peter, I can do this. And you know it was my fault I got hurt. I was running to help Sir Avery, and I slipped on the stairs. Lucky for me, I landed on the wizard who was about to freeze the family with that spell…I told you clumsiness comes in handy!" She smirked as the knights chuckled sympathetically. "But seriously, bad ankle or no bad ankle, I know I'm ready to take my Junior Knight test, but I will tell you if something happens."

"We know you will," Sir Nathaniel smiled. "You always try to do your best, and that's all that really matters."

"That's true, but Princess Sandy, you'll be fine," Sir Avery assured her. "For now, focus on the task at hand, be careful, look before you leap, send up red sparks if you want me to get you if it becomes too much for your foot, and do what works for you."

"I will," Sandra promised.

"All right, if you're sure," Sir Avery agreed. "Are you ready? Commence!"

King Robert, Queen Patricia, and Zoe watched as Sandra quickly and carefully navigated her way through the obstacle course. However, they couldn't help but wince in sympathy every time she winced in pain. She soon approached a group of imps that were guarding the path she needed to take.

"Okay," Sandra mused, wincing as she tried to put her weight on her foot. "I can't fight them on this foot, so let's try something else." She thought for a moment, then grinned. "Sofia told me imps think with their stomachs. So…" she took out her wand and waved it. _"Snackium appearo!_ And as a bonus spell, _Musica_ _Parrotheadium!"_

As a plate of cheeseburgers appeared, the imps ran toward it and started eating. Sandra grinned as she sneaked by them, but she couldn't help but quietly sing along with the music.

Sandra: Tried to amend my carnivorous habits.  
Made it nearly seventy days,  
Losin' weight without speed,  
Eatin' sunflower seeds,  
Drinkin' lots of carrot juice and soakin' up rays.

But at night I'd have these wonderful dreams  
Some kind of sensuous treat.  
Not zucchini, fettuccini, or bulgur wheat,  
But a big warm bun and a huge hunk of meat.

She emerged at the end of the course, finishing with a few minutes to spare, and the knights joined her in the song.

Sir Peter/Sir Steven/Sir Nathaniel/Sir Avery: Cheeseburger in paradise.  
Heaven on earth with an onion slice.  
Not too particular, not too precise.  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.

The knights grinned as Sandra produced another plate of cheeseburgers for them. Robert, Patricia, and Zoe joined in the impromptu party as well and offered her congratulations.

Sir Steven: Heard about the old-time sailor men,  
They eat the same thing again and again;  
"Warm beer and bread," they say, "could raise the dead."  
Well, it reminds me of the menu at a Holiday Inn.

At the same time, Sir Avery grinned as he slipped a medal around her neck and presented her with a shield, signifying her promotion to Junior Knight. "Congratulations, Princess Sandy!" However, he frowned when he saw her wince, and led her to a chair. "Now that you've passed your test, get off that foot!"

Sir Peter: But times have changed for sailors these days.  
When I'm in port I get what I need;  
Not just Havanas or bananas, or daiquiris,  
But that American creation on which I feed!

Sandra and the Knights: Cheeseburger in paradise  
Medium rare with mustard'd be nice  
Heaven on Earth with an onion slice  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.

Sandra smiled as she sat down, glad to be able to rest her foot at last. She stroked Soldier and Ambre as they came up to her as well.

Sir Nathaniel: I like mine with lettuce and tomato  
Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes  
Big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer  
Well, good God almighty, which way do I steer...

Sir Steven: ...for my cheeseburger in paradise?  
Makin' the best of every virtue and vice.  
Worth every damn bit of sacrifice  
To get a cheeseburger in paradise.  
To be a cheeseburger in paradise.  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.

The knights, Patricia, and Zoe smiled as Sir Peter, Robert, and Sandra fed Soldier and Ambre some of the meat as they finished the song.

Sandra and the Knights: I like mine with lettuce and tomato  
Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes  
Big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer  
Well, good God almighty, which way do I steer?


	48. Sofia and Amber's lucky sister singalong

**Someone asked about this song from Barbie and the Diamond Castle, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song Sofia and Amber used to make up after fights, they might sing this one. Sofia knows that Amber's learning to become a better sister, and even if she doesn't remember what happened in Curse of Princess Ivy, Sofia might sing this to her to thank her, and tell her again that they're lucky to be sisters. Barbie and the Diamond Castle is not mine.**

Sofia: It's so rare to find a friend like you  
Somehow when you're around, the sky is always blue  
The way we talk, the things you say  
The way you make it all okay  
And how you know, all of my jokes  
But you laugh anyway

Amber: If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring  
Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along  
Together we dream the same dream  
Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
Oh oh oh, two voices, one song

Sofia: Now every day is something new  
And any path we take, I'm looking forward to  
The way we try and never quit, the way that all the pieces fit  
The way we know the parts by heart and sing out loud

Amber: If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring  
Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along  
Together we dream the same dream  
Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
Oh oh oh, two voices, one song

Sofia and Amber: And anywhere you are, you know I'll be around  
And when you call my name, I'll listen for the sound

Sofia: If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring  
Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along  
Together we dream the same dream  
Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
Oh oh oh, two voices, one song

Sofia and Amber: If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring  
With you by my side, I can't go wrong  
Now I have all that I need  
And the sweetest sound will always be  
Oh oh oh, two voices, one song  
Oh oh oh, two voices, one song  
Oh oh oh, two voices, one song


	49. Amber's cute song

**As another theme song for Amber, let's see what she can do with this song from Animaniacs! Like Dot, she's the self-proclaimed 'cute one' of her siblings, and even though she tends to annoy James and Sofia with the song, they still love her! Animaniacs is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 1 of theblindwriter95's I'm Cute and Other Songs.**

Amber: I'm cute, yes, it's true  
I really can't help it  
But what can I do  
When you're cute, it just shows

With these two darling eyes  
And this cute little nose  
And a pretty yellow dress  
That's adorable, yes,  
And when they see my dimples  
Then everyone says...

Castle staff: Aw shoot!  
Isn't she cute?!

James and Sofia: Cute, cute  
Oh, isn't she cute?  
Cute, cute!

Amber: I'm the one they adore.  
I'm sweet and I'm cuddly  
And small just like Dudley  
But more! It's a chore!  
To be constantly cute  
And enchanting to boot

With my lips sticking out  
In that cute little pout  
Then there just is no doubt  
Why guys and girls like to shout...

James and Sofia: She's a beaut!

Amber: Let's face it, I'm cute!

James and Sofia: Cute, cute  
Oh, baby, she's cute!  
Cute, cute!

Amber: Being cute's a thing you can't hide  
If you look up the word  
In a book, there's my picture inside  
Enchancia Today has me on the cover

James and Sofia (bored): Don't you just love her?

Amber: I'm simply a goddess

James: And isn't she modest?

Amber: I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit  
For "Who's the most cute"

James and Sofia: Cute, cute  
Oh, isn't she cute?  
Cute, cute

Amber: I'm cute and I'm sweet  
And I'm innocent, neat  
And so trusting

James and Sofia: If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting (James sticks a finger down his throat)

Amber: I'm cute

James and Sofia: So what?

Amber: I never am vain

James (annoyed): She's becoming a pain in the—

Amber: But I'm also real nice  
I'm a doll through and through

James and Sofia: So big whoop-de-doo.

Amber: I'm sweet and adoring

James and Sofia: And also real boring  
And that's why we're snoring at you

Amber (annoyed with her siblings for being bored): That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! I…HAVE…HAD IT!

James: You're awfully cute when you're angry!

Amber: You really think so?

All three siblings: A babba dabba babba doo wow!

James and Sofia: She's cute!


	50. Lani knows how far she'll go

**As another song Lani might sing during the Fire Pearl ceremony, she could remember this song that her parents and grandparents sang to gather strength and courage when they went on their quests. She might also sing this as she faces off against Mamanu at the top of Mount Hakalo as they fight to save the Fire Pearl. Moana is not mine.**

Lani: I've been staring at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try

Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I cannot go  
Where I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh

I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine

I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?

See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go

 **Well, everyone, so ends another great collection of songs. But it's all right! I'm still taking requests and writing them down. So until tomorrow, "until we meet again!" (Performs Lani's hula)**


End file.
